Alexander Helios
Alexander Helios is a young boy that looks to be about the age of about 10 or 11. He was expelled from the Shinigami Academy for unruly behavior and violence towards other students, even though he was provoked. Exander is currently the 5th seat in Division 1. His real name is Exander Helecath, however he prefers Alexander Helios because his name in full is a harsh reminder of his past he wishes to keep a secret. Appearance Alexander is a short and white boy with white hair and multiple scars on his body. He stands about 4'7 and despite his small size he can handle his zanpakuto with great ease. He has two different color eyes, one red and one blue. Exander wears a very unique shinigami outfit, with grey pants and a hoodie sewn on to his top. Instead of white, he has dyed it purple. Personality Exander is extremely childish, however he is a very scary and threatening young man; although often misinterpretated and not taken seriously. He gets upset when not listened to and actuall packs quite the punch despite his size. He wants to one day become of Lt. or Captain level and works ever vigilantly to prove himself. Fighting Style Due to Exander being a small boy, he relies primarily on Kido spells and if necessary, swordsmanship. His zanpakuto is a large scythe in Shikai, easily 2 to 3 times his size. He channels kido via a chain wrapped around his left arm, as he is unable to directly channel energy through his hands. Exander is very advanced in Kido, one of the top of his class prior to his expulsion. At one point in time, Exander had bankai, however his zanpakuto had sealed it away from him for reasons not even he knows. Zanpakuto Hōrī Tsumibito (Holy Sinner): Hori Tsumibito in sealed form is known simply as Tsumibito or Sinner. It takes the shape of one long double edged blade with a linen wrap in the center of it, so it appears as two swords end to end. Release Command: Fall from grace, Tsumibito! Shikai: Tsumibito now become Hori Tsumibito and is a large scythe, fairly larger than Exander. The top blade is a large scythe with a bladed misshapen cross above it. On the other end of the scythe is a smaller blade edge, enabling versatile and quick paced combat. A torn red cloth drapes over the entire shaft of the scythe, allowing Exander to grip it firmly and in some cases shield himself from attacks. - Ability 1: Akakaze harikēn (Red-wind Hurricane): Exander spins Tsumibito above his head and slowly turns it towards his opponent. In a grinding motion, he spins Tsumibito along the ground around him in a circle, sparking and throwing rocks into the air. In one final motion he slames Tsumibito head first in the ground in front of him and releases a large red blast that brings forth a violent hurricane. The area turns red and Exander assumes control of the element around him. This lasts for 5 turns, and has a cooldown of 7 turns. *Oikaze (Tailwind): Using the force of the hurricane, Exander can ride upon the wind and fade in and out of existence in a manner similar to a shunpo. *Spinning Tsumibito above his head, Exander can direct the hurricane to surround an opponent and close in on them, sealing their reiatsu to the confined space as it closes in and attempts to slice them to pieces. The faster he spins it, the faster it encloses upon an enemy. *By lashing his chain into the air, he imbues it with the force of the hurricane, causing for the second slash to detonate in a large red blast. - Ability 2: Buraddokurosu (Blood-Cross): Exander places both hand on Tsumibito and impales it into the ground. By channeling his reiatsu through the scythe and the earth he calls forth a large blood-cross that binds his opponent to it for 2-3 turns, depending on if their seijuu is lower or higher than his own. Following the bind, he lunges forward with Tsumibito and attempts to bisect his opponent vertically in an uppercut slash. This has a cooldown of 4 turns. - Ability 3: Not yet revealed. - Bankai: Sealed off. - Back Story Exander grew up in District 76 of Nothern Rukongai all alone, left to fend for himself. As a very outgoing and fearless child, he was often regarded very highly out of fear. Even before he left Northern Rukongai, he had a firm grasp of kido even though it was highly illegal to practice it if not a shinigami. In the midst of a fight against two men who wished to take down Exander and drag him back to their boss for a hefty reward, Exander's life was saved by a shinigami captain who killed the two men in one large attack, also throwing Exander back into a nearby building. Following the blast, the captain approached Exander and expressed his interest in his ability to harness kido, even as a non-shinigami. Concerned that the higher authorities of Soul Society would take notice and have Exander executed, the Captain brought Exander to the Shinigami Academy to train him to become an official Shinigami. Once inside the academy, Exander quickly harnessed the power of his Asauchi given to him by his instructor and was one of the first in his class to achieve a unique form of his zanpakuto. Tormented and made fun of for having a zanpakuto that wasn't a katana, Exander was frequently caught fighting other students and in some cases even seriously injuring others. Up until his 10th year in the academy, Exander was the top student in his classes, everyday he trained in hopes of being just like the Captain who had saved his life all those years ago; the memory forever lived with him. His rivalry with one other student, Makoto Rela, was what led to his inevitable expulsion and life of an outcast shinigami. Makoto had challenged Exander to a fight, hiding his true intention to kill Exander and take his place as top of the shinigami academy graduating class. In the midst of the fight, Exander took a bold step and revealed his one secret kept from all other students, his bankai. Just releasing his bankai had killed Makoto, and nearly himself had it not been for his zanpakuto resealing itself and permanently sealing off bankai until it deemed Exander skilled enough. Upon being caught with using a bankai within the academy AND killing another student, Exander was brought before Central 46 to face his hearing and punishment. He was to be removed from the academy permanently no questions asked. Now determined to make a name for himself, he has traveled to the Seireitei in hopes of joining the Gotei 13 and eventually earning Captaincy or serving with the captain who had saved his life. Upon breaking into the Seireitei and effortlessly tossing aside the unseated shinigami guards, Exander drew the attention of not only the Kenpachi whom he sparred, but the Captain-Commander himself. After meeting and introducing himself to the Captain-Commander, he shared parts of his past and his goals for coming to the Seireitei. Upon being reminded of himself at a younger age, Kiyoshi offered Exander a seat in his division, Division One. Overjoyed, Exander happily accepted. Stats Class/level: NV-1 HAN: 6 REI: 9 HAK: 5 SEI: 9 BUK: 6 HOH: 6 Points Earned: 1 Total points: 41 Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Inactive